Things In Common
by 123a456e
Summary: Andrea and Merle have a conversation and bring up the similarities between their situations. Set Season 3.


**So I was reading some Walking Dead Fanfiction and this story popped into my head and I decided to write it. I have no idea where it really fits into the storyline except it is Season 3. **

Andrea stood leaning on a railing, watching the stars slowly appear across the sky. She was deep in thought, thinking about everything that had happened over the last couple of days. She had finally seen past Phillip's mask to the psychopath inside, ran back to the prison when she figured out her old group had been living there, and then when she had gotten there, she had figured out that most of them blamed her for the Governor's attack on the prison. Now,  
half of them were pissed at her, and the other half were just super awkward.

If she was honest with herself she was kind of pissed at them too. I mean they had ABBANDONED her back at the farm. Carol had even admitted that they didn't even go back to look for her. And then they were pissed at her because she had done what she considered necessary to survive and found a new group. The only one that had an actual reason to be upset was Michonne, she admitted that she had fucked up on that decision, picking a warm bed over the person she had travelled with for months, but can you really blame her? She had been super sick and thinking she was going to die, and then these strangers had brought her to a nice town, taken care of her, and offered to let her live there and be safe. It had seem like a dream come true and she had been caught up on the fact that she could stop running.

It had shocked her a little when she found out that not only was Michonne at the prison, but Merle was here too. Merle had been the Governor's right hand man and finding him here had been disconcerting, though it had pissed her off when he was better accepted then she was.

As if thinking about him had magically summoned him, she heard heavy footsteps walking up behind her, and though she tensed, she made no move until she caught sight of Merle coming to a stop and leaning against the railing beside her.

"Well what are you doing out here by your lonesome, Blondie?" Merle drawled out.

"What does it really matter to you?" Andrea responded without looking, frowning when she realized her voice had sounding tired instead of snarky like she had wanted.

Merle shrugged before turning slightly to face her. "I figured since we're the 2 newbies that no one is quite fucking sure to act around since them assholes abandoned us to die, we had a little in common."

Andrea barked out a quick laugh, "Yeah we have so much in common, you also forgot to mention that we were both with the Governor and trusted his psychotic ass until he tried to kill us"

"Well hey look at that. Another thing in common Sugartits."

"I thought I told you back in Atlanta not to call me that?" Andrea responded, trying to be angry but failing.

"And I thought you learnt a long time ago that Ima asshole who don't care what people tell me to do." Merle said smirking.

"So is there anything special we gotta do in this club of abandoned people?" Andrea asked amused.

Merle grimaced. "I'm not in a club! Clubs are for pansies. We are just people who have shit in common."

"Are situations may be similar, but there is one major difference between them." Andrea said quietly.

"And what would that be?" Merle asked.

"Someone out there cared enough about you to go back and try to get ya, even though everyone said you would already be dead. Me? They didn't even try to look for. They didn't

go back, they didn't wait to see if I would show up, they didn't even have any clue what had happened to me, and yet no one even suggested going back to look." And with that Andrea pushed herself off the rail and walked off towards the door.

Merle looked after her in surprise, he had seen that Blondie was a lot stronger then anyone gave her credit for, but now he also knew that it was more then that. She still had a lot of anger directed towards this group, but she pretended to be happy. She was completely alone within the group but didn't show her loneliness. And if that little outburst showed anything, he did not want to piss her off.

**Okay that may have been a little OOC for Merle but it's ffn so whatever. I couldn't get the way he talks properly so his English is a lot better then in the show. But I just had to add in the Sugartits comment as I found that hilarious in the show.**

**I hope this one-shot wasn't horrible and Please Read and Review.**


End file.
